Monsuno Gifts
by StarlightDark
Summary: Everyone, except Dax, on team Core-Tech is wondering why Beyal grew up in the mountains. When they finally ask him they find out how S.T.O.R.M ruined his and 7 other childrens lifes, only because they had monsuno gifts. Temporaly on hold and there won't be chapters for a while, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Monsuno Gifts

I do not own Monsuno or any of the characters in it. Now continue reading.

* * *

Bren- If I eat any more of that trail-mix I am gonna be sick for a week.

Jinja- Well if that happens we can happily leave you here.

Dax- I vote for that!

Chase- Hey where did Beyal go?

Jinja- Huh? Yeah where is he.

Dax- Monk Boy said he was gonna go for a walk, could be gone for a while.

Jinja-Oh okay.

Chase-Anyone got ideas for small talk?

Dax- *Shrugs*

Bren-Does anyone know why Beyal grew up in a monastery?

Chase-Destiny!

Bren-No really why?

Jinja- Err not sure.

Dax- Heck if I know.

For the next half hour they all fumbled the question in their head, they eventually decided to wait for Beyal to come back, Unfortunately he was gone for a while.

Beyal- Sorry I was gone for so long my tribe.

Dax-Well better late than never eh?

Jinja-Um Beyal can I ask you something?

Beyal- Of course you may Jinja

Jinja- why did you grow up in a monastery?

Beyal- why would you ask that?

Chase- well it was Bren's idea, but really why did you?

Beyal- well I would rather not say.

Bren- well can you answer these questions?

Beyal-um okay.

Bren- were you born there?

Beyal- No

Bren- okay then, how old were you went you went there?

Beyal-about 5 years old.

Bren- was there anyone else who lived there?

Beyal- there were 7 other children who lived there, there was also 2 other people to look after us.

Bren- um, ah! Were any related to you?

Beyal- yes my sister lives there as well.

Jinja- how old is she? Oh and what's her name?

Beyal- my sister's name is Isabella, and she's 13 years old.

Dax- why is this starting to become an ask the monk party?

Bren- why did you start living there?

Chase- original question B.

Bren- hmph! Well where is your sister? I didn't see her when we were at the monastery.

Chase- same.

Jinja- yeah.

Dax- I wasn't there, so don't look at me.

Beyal- she was there, but she cannot walk properly and it is difficult to move her around.

Chase- why can't your little sister walk?

Beyal- because of a plane crash… oh no.

Jinja- wait, a plane crash? Is that how you ended up in the monastery? Did your family die in a plane crash? Does the monastery double up as an orphanage?

Dax- WAY too many questions Princess, hey where monk-boy go.

Chase- I think he may of ran into the woods!

Bren- well never mind that, we have to follow him, S.T.O.R.M may be out there!

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter on Monsuno Gifts, I have a very big fantasy that consists of basically any anime/manga I watch or read, examples- Inazuma Eleven, Monsuno, Naruto. So yeah I rarely get writers block hahaha. Oh and I may change from a script like writing to maybe normal story, not sure.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own monsuno, or any of the original charaters, Mirssa is a charater I made up when I watched Monsuno.**

* * *

Dax- monk boy sure has been gone for a while.

Chase- someone should go look for him.

Jinja- I'll go.

Bren- don't be too long…

**Jinja leaves**

Dax-well what now?

Chase- any leads to where my dad is?

Bren- actually yeah, you want to know where?

Chase-duh!

Bren- he is apparently in the mountains where we met Beyal.

Dax-snowy mountains? Sounds cold.

**Beyal and Jinja come back**

Bren-you two took your time.

Jinja- shut up.

Chase- we know where we're going next!

Jinja- where?

Chase- to the mountains, you know, where we met Beyal.

Jinja- oh joy minus degree temperature…

Beyal- I will write a letter to my friend at the monastery.

Dax- you do that monk-boy.

Bren- so I guess we'll start moving tomorrow morning.

Jinja- that will be the best plan, I'm gonna get some sleep.

Jinja goes to her sleeping bag.

Dax-Yeah me two princess.

Bren-me three.

Chase- Beyal? Are you going to bed?

Beyal- yes I just sent my friend the letter.

Chase-um how?

Beyal points to a bird flying in the distance.

Chase- okay… *_slightly confused*._

Beyal- good night.

**Everyone goes to their sleeping bags.**

* * *

_Somewhere in the snowy mountains, a small bird carried the letter Beyal sent to his friend. Unfortunately the bird hadn't figured out the function of windows._

_Bash! As the small bird found there was a window._

_Although the only person to notice was a young pale skinned girl covered with freckles and long fiery red hair._

?- Ara? Oh did you bring me a letter from Beyal little bird?

_The girl took the letter and sent the bird on it's way, as she opened the letter she focused her sharp green eyes to read it._

_**Dear Mirssa**_

_**My apologises for not writing often, my tribe and myself have to ovoid S.T.O.R.M often, we are going to be travelling to the mountains starting tomorrow. We will being coming to the monastery first as my tribe has low tolerance for the cold. Also there are 5 people in my tribe.**_

_**I will see you soon, **_

_**Beyal. **_

Mirssa- Beyal is coming! Hmm I'll keep this a secret from the others, they'll be so surprised!

Mirssa quickly searched for another pencil and paper, found the pen on her desk easily, paper well she just used Beyal's letter.

_**Dear Beyal**_

_**How dare you not write often, do not be surpised if you suddenly get a headache when I next see you, I'll prepare beds at the monastery for you and your friends. I'm not gonna tell many people that your coming, but I may have to tell Lizzy or Miki for help.**_

_**See you soon**_

_**Mirssa.**_

Mirssa-that will do.

* * *

**OKAY! Thats the second chapter of Monsuno Gifts, and we introduced Mirssa**

**Please Review! I will give you a banana!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 yes this is Chapter 3

**HELLO I IS BACK**

**Now a disclaimer from our writer**

**Me- I do not own Monsuno but I do own Marissa!**

**Marissa- Trust me if she did own Monsuno, chase's dad wouldn't be abducted like ever few episodes.**

**Me- too true -_-**

**Marissa- why are we talking**

**Me- I don't know, readers do what you came here to do a read!**

* * *

''ACHOO! I hate it here'' Jinja miserably stated, it had taken team core-tech quite a while to get to the snowy mountain, none of them, except Beyal but when did he complain, had really enjoyed these trips up the mountains.

''Not too much thurther my tribe, the monastery should be somewhere around here,'' Beyal stated, ''I hope that doesn't mean we're lost monk-boy,'' Dax replied. ''Hey Beyal,'' Chase started,'' wasn't your friend supposed to meet us somewhere around he-''. Chase was cut off by a large voice in shouting mode, ''YOU ALL ARE LATE.''

All the team saw a pale face, framed with fiery, long red hair, the figure was wearing a bright pink snow suit with matching gloves, she was also wearing grey joggers and white trainers, this left everyone wondering because priests don't normally wear that stuff. The main thing everyone noticed about her is when she whacked Beyal upside the head, ''that's what you get from not writing to me.''

Chase, Bren and Dax looked totally gob smacked from seeing another girl with possibly the same amount of power Jinja possessed, Jinja's reaction was pretty much the same but she recovered quicker and by the time she was introducing herself, you could say the boys, making an excepting for Beyal who had hit the snow head first from being hit too hard, were frozen in place. When the boys had eventually recovered and Beyal was on his feet again, the redhead introduced herself. ''Hey sorry for scaring you! I'm Marissa!'' She didn't have the same accent as Beyal, it seemed to be an English accent, and of course Bren had to go and say, "your and English person,''

"Oh wow! I would have never guess, I mean coming from England and all." Marissa stated going to whack him round the head, but Jinja got there first.

''Err if you don't mind me asking ginger, could we start going up to that monastery now, it's a bit chilly.

They kept on walking for another good 10 minutes until they had finally reach the giant doors of the monastery, Marissa had quietly opened the door and told them to stay outside, Bren didn't seem to take that very well, Chase told him that she was probably looking for people.

It didn't seem to take very long as a few moments later Marissa had opened the door, she had taken the snow suit off by now to reveal and pink, turtle-neck sweater. Behind her was a small girl with white, silvery, waist length hair and grey eyes, Jinja immediately knew this must be Beyal's younger sister that he mentioned, they looked almost identical except for their height and completion, as the girl had quite pale skin, ''everyone this is Isabelle,'' Marissa began, ''but Beyal you already know you own sister,'' as she was saying this Isabelle has clumsily fallen into Beyal's arms, by the way she was trying to walk it was obvious she had walking problems, the young girl looked to be about 10 years old, and they would of thought so too if Beyal hadn't told them that she was only 12 years old, she was wearing a light blue night gown with long sleeves that hovered over her ankles and on top of that she was wearing a pale pink cardigan.

The door to what Bren and Chase hoped was the kitchen opened and from it a voice said, ''Hey look Beyal's back!''

* * *

**AND I LEAVE YOU AT A CLIFFHANGER!**

**Me- I do have pictures of Isabelle and Marissa as well as some other characters that will be use in this story on deviant art!**

**Marissa- search up Ekkawaii! **

**Isabelle- and the author will try her best to upload more chapters as her third term of school is nearly over!**

**Marissa- but be warned the author is a ninja-loving lunatic!**

**Me- what does that have to do with it**

**Marissa- absolutely nothing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- hello! I'm back again!**

**Marissa- already? That was fast**

**Me- yeah yeah yeah, but I've been ill in bed all week so I had to do something. Oh yeah, cue the disclaimer!**

**Isabelle- the author does not own Monsuno, nor any of the characters in it; she does however own Marissa and me!**

**Me- so yeah you can carry on reading now**

* * *

Jinja's POV

''Hey look Beyal's back!'' said the voice, then appeared another girl, she look about 13 or 14 years old, (by the way I'm estimating everyone in team core-tech about 14 so yeah) the girl had quite short hair that stopped halfway down her neck, she also had a very strange golden coloured eyes, basically cat-like eyes, her voice was quite high and bubbly, she seemed to have a very giddy personality at first glance, she was wearing a blue jacket above a white tee, along with a pair a brown jeans, at this point I was noticed that 2 out 3 of the people they had just met did not seem to be like monks or priests, then I realized that Beyal had told them that he and master Eh were the only monks to escape the dang Bookman, that didn't mean that non monks didn't escape.

Another girl appeared behind the bubbly girl, this one was slightly taller and had a more sly look on her face, she had the strangest hair colour I had ever seen, it seemed like purple at first glance but looking closer she was just a truly dark brunette that had her hair kept up in a single side ponytail, this girl had grey eyes but they looked full of life, this girl was wearing a white long-sleeved top with a black peace symbol on the front, she also was wearing blue jeans.

The bubbly girl came up first and shook my hand, in a very strange way, she carried on to do it to everyone else on the team except Beyal (she gave him a hello hug.)

The second girl came over a just waved, I hear a sigh of relief as the hand shake may of dislocated him shoulder, I when over to hit him but Marissa got there first.

**I LIKE** TRAINS...

Bren's POV

That girl had an arm on her, I think my arm may be dislocated, but I have to say she was pretty cute. The cute girl was the first to speak, ''Hi there, I'm Angelina but you can call me Ange and this is my best friend," the other girl came up to speak, I couldn't help noticing that Ange had an Australian accent, the people here must come from all over. ''My name is Erika,'' the other girl stated, ''cross me the wrong way and I'll make you regret it."

This kind of freaked me out, dear God I hope she doesn't have even more strength than Ange, but I don't think Ange would hurt anyone on purpose, she seems to kind.

**HI IM A PAGE BREAK!**

Chase's POV

I couldn't help noticing the little girl who I think may be Beyal's sister, she looked so fragile and she didn't seem to be able to walk properly, ''Shall we go into the kitchen then," Marissa asked, ''Lizzy has some sandwiches for us all.''

I honestly don't think a marathon runner could beat a Bren running to food, all of us moved into the kitchen, somehow I ended up behind Isabelle, good thing too her legs seemed to give out and she would have fallen if I hadn't caught her, after that I had to go through thanks from Beyal, Marissa and Isabelle, But I didn't mind when I saw a big batch of cheese, ham and egg sandwiches, when I looked up from the sandwiches I saw a beautiful light-haired brunette laying out some plates, she had deep brown eyes, she also had a Chinese style top which was a deep red and grey joggers on. She looked up at me and said, ''Hello, I'm Lizzy.'' All I could seem to say after that was my name.

After that all I heard was 2 other name from the other boy at the end of the table, one had shoulder length light brown hair, the same as Lizzy's, he also had brown eyes, he was wearing a dark blue jumper and blue jeans, he introduced himself as Miki. The other boy compared to Miki was short, he only came up to Miki's shoulders, this boy introduced himself as Ivan, he had short, dark brown hair and grey eyes, he was wearing something that looked like a brown military jacket because of its style of buttons and plain jeans.

**HEY IM A PAGE BREAK!**

Jinja's POV

Introductions seem to take a while but I found how old everyone was and where they are from, Miki is 17 and he comes from Canada, Lizzy is 16 and she comes from China. Ange told me she was from Australia, and Erika is from South Africa, they are both 14 like myself. Ivan is 15 and from Russia and Isabelle is 12 after all the confusion we had and now all I can say is that Lizzy can make some good sandwiches.

* * *

**Me -YAY IT'S DONE**

**Marissa -It's pretty long -_-**

**Erika -oh who cares about that.**

**Marissa -where is Isabelle**

**Erika -in a box but oh well.**

**Marissa -O.O**

**Me -well please review, cause I would like to see how well I'm doing at this!**

**Erika -I'm bored, I'm gonna put up a small quiz**

**Me -go ahead**

**Erika -OKAY**

**What was Ivan originally gonna be called**

** A-Ivan from the start.**

**B-James**

**C-Ozzy**

**D-Mark**

**Have a go.**


End file.
